Calentamiento
by futura-graduada
Summary: La frustración no es nada bueno, menos si no la has sentido nunca. Si no, que se lo digan a Robin... y lo peor era que su problema incluía a ese nakama en concreto.


Un día relativamente común en el Thousand Sunny. Y decimos relativamente porque, tratándose de la banda de piratas de Mugiwara no Luffy, también conocido simplemente como Luffy, o _ese-idiota-de-goma-que-día-hará-que-nos-maten _(depende de a quién le preguntes), no existen los días normales.

Y aquel día tenía, desde luego, algo que lo alejaba mucho de lo normal, incluso para esta banda. No, Chopper no ha renunciado al dulce ni Usopp ha salido limpio del detector de mentiras. Sanji no ha ignorado ni una sola orden de Nami, ni la susodicha se ha puesto a repartir su dinero generosamente entre sus nakama. Franky sigue sin llevar pantalones y Zoro no se ha pasado del sake al agua mineral. Ni tampoco es que Luffy se haya vuelto vegetariano.

No, nada de eso. Es aún más extraño.

Nico Robin. Genio, demonio, y una de las bellezas más deslumbrantes de los mares ha descubierto… algo sobre sí misma. Hay una cosa que ella ha descubierto que _no puede_ hacer. Y estamos hablando de una mujer que se pasó veinte años huyendo del gobierno, que con 8 años aprendió lo que muchos no son capaces de aprender con treinta, que es capaz de memorizar una enciclopedia al mismo tiempo que acaba con un centenar de marines sin despeinarse… y sin dejar de sonreír.

Así que no es de extrañar que se sienta frustrada ahora mismo. Muy frustrada.

Situémonos. Hacía ya una feliz semana que la banda había abandonado Water 7, y Robin se sentía como nueva. Habiendo recuperado a sus dos nakama desaparecidos (entiéndase Usopp y la propia Robin), y encontrado dos más para su largo viaje (Franky, y su nuevo barco, el Sunny, que era, sin duda, un digno sustituto del fiel Merry), los Mugiwara no podían sentirse más en paz consigo mismos y con el mundo.

Y, sintiéndose así, Robin había tomado una decisión.

Ya era hora de sentirse como en casa. Completamente. Y eso incluía hacer una de las cosas que siempre había querido hacer.

Llamar a sus nakama por sus nombres. Tan simple… y tan importante para ella. Porque tras años de huidas, desconfianza y traiciones, por fin tenía personas a las que sabía que no tendría que dejar ir, a las que no tendría que traicionar ni por las que sería traicionada. En resumen, una familia con la que podría contar ahora, y si de ella dependía, siempre. Si algo había comprendido con los años, era la importancia de un nombre. Llamar a alguien por su nombre de pila era gesto de una confianza que ella llevaba tiempo sin poder sentir.

Y ahora quería que eso cambiara.

¿Por quién podía empezar?

La primera elección fue muy sencilla, y estaba segura de que haría a su nakama feliz por el resto del día. Decidida, Robin tomó asiento en su lugar habitual a la hora del desayuno, saludando a todos con su sonrisa, definitivamente patentada, y un suave buenos días que casi no se oyó por debajo de los gritos de… bueno, de todos.

-¡Sanji! ¡Carne! ¡Comida! ¡Desayuno! ¡Carne! ¡Comida!

-¡A callar, pedazo de idiota, o estas a verdura cocida hasta mañana!

-Jo, Sanji, como te pasas…- Luffy le dirigió al cocinero su mejor mirada de cachorrito mientras que, al ser de goma, casi se derretía literalmente en su asiento,- no he comido nada en horas… me voy a morir de hambre…

-Primero se sirve a las damas, idiota, y hasta que mis amadas Nami-san y Robin-chwan no estén debidamente atendidas, tú no pruebas bocado.

Después de semejante declaración, a Luffy no le quedo más remedio que quedarse mirando, salivando en cantidades industriales, como Nami y Robin recibían sendos platos de las tortitas del amor del cocinero (si, con forma de corazón y todo. Que nadie diga que Sanji no se lo curra).

Robin tomó aire cuando Sanji se inclinó sobre su hombro para servirle el café. Ahora o nunca. Con su mejor sonrisa, y un curioso cosquilleo nervioso en el estomago, Robin se dirigió al rubio.

-Arigatou por el desayuno, **Sanji.**

Silencio, silencio absoluto. Durante un instante, la arqueóloga creyó que su amigo no lo había oído, o que si lo había hecho no le había dado demasiada importancia al cambio de término al referirse a él.

Sí, claro. Y la tierra es plana y Luffy vegano.

-¡MI ROBIN-CHWAN ME AMA!- semejante grito, seguido por una serie de piruetas que hubieran hecho sentir orgulloso al mismo Bon Clay, provocaron el silencio absoluto en la cocina, donde el único sonido era el de su capitán devorando su desayuno-, ¡Oh, mi Robin-Chwan, el amor que siento por ti en este instante inunda hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo! ¡El dulce sonido de mi nombre saliendo de tus labios ha…!

-Oi, cejillas, podrías dejar las piruetitas durante un rato y servir a los demás para variar.

-¡Cállate, marimo, que no entiendes lo trascendente de este momento entre la dulce Robin y yo!

Por supuesto, esto dio lugar a una de sus ya conocidas peleas, detenida por uno de los aún más conocidos golpes de Nami.

Mientras tanto, Robin permanecía en silencio, pensativa. Cierto que la reacción del cocinero había sido muy sobreactuada, pero un segundo antes de que se pusiera a dar saltos, ella lo había visto.

Su verdadera reacción, en su único ojo visible. La emoción, el cariño y la comprensión del cocinero.

"_Arigatou, Sanji."_

Uno hecho… quedan… ¿¡Cuántos quedan!?

Calma, quedan seis. Pero había que descontar gente de esa lista. La arqueóloga, sentada en el banco del mástil, fingía leer el libro que tenía en las manos mientras pensaba en lo que se había convertido, definitivamente, en su misión del día. No es que no fuera capaz de hacer las dos cosas a la vez, pero bueno. Antes de que este acabara, debía haber llamado a todos sus nakama por el nombre de pila. Pero con algunos ya estaba hecho de antes. A Franky nunca lo había llamado de otra manera, aunque de hecho su nombre era un apodo en sí mismo. (Tampoco se veía llamándolo Cutty- kun o algo así, de todas formas). También Luffy estaba fuera de la lista, porque aunque a veces era senchou, casi siempre era Luffy, porque a ver quien aguantaba llamándolo muncho tiempo por un título de respeto sin que le entrara la risa. A Nami ya la había llamado así un par de veces, así que le quedaban… Chopper, Usuff y Zoro.

Fácil, seguro.

Ya. Y Gran Line es un destino de vacaciones y Chopper un gallina ponedora.

En realidad, el joven médico de la tripulación fue algo muy sencillo. De hecho, el mismo isha se lo sirvió en bandeja, cuando apareció por la cubierta con sus pasitos titubeantes y su encantadora vocecita de niño, pidiéndole que le leyera un cuento. La sonrisa de Robin se amplió y se convirtió en una abiertamente maternal, exclusiva para su encantador nakama, mientras lo cogía para sentárselo en el regazo.

Robin apenas entendió la historia que le estaba contando a su amigo, más atenta por primera vez a las reacciones de este mientras le leía que a lo que estaba leyendo. Nunca se había fijado en lo contento y relajado que parecía Chopper allí sentado, lanzando exclamaciones animadas y divertidas risitas a medida que avanzaba la historia. A medida que leía, Robin lo acunaba ligeramente y no podía borrar su propia sonrisa de la cara. Realmente, había llegado a querer al médico como a un hijo… lo cual, teniendo en cuenta su propia experiencia en la infancia, decía mucho del carácter de la propia Robin.

-Arigatou, Robin,- sonrió el pequeño cuando ella terminó de leer,- me ha gustado mucho. ¿Cuándo lleguemos a la siguiente isla me acompañarás a buscar cuentos nuevos? Así los elegimos entre los dos.- el médico sacudió sus patitas en el aire para saltar al suelo y dirigirle una amplia sonrisa.

-Claro, **Chopper**. Me gustaría mucho.

Al igual que con Sanji, no hubo reacción durante un segundo. Y luego…

-¡Robin!-, el cuento voló cuando Chopper se lanzó de nuevo sobre el regazo de Robin, esta vez llorando a moco tendido, con tanta fuerza que seguramente había despertado a Zoro de su décima siesta del día (eran como las 11 de la mañana, más o menos… sí, la décima)- ¡no te bluevas a ib, no puedes ibte! ¡No quiebo que nunca más te blayas!- dijo algunas frases más pero lloraba tanto que apenas se entendían la mitad, pero la morena captó lo esencial.

Robin le palmeó la cabeza cariñosamente al pequeño isha, enternecida.

-Nunca más me voy a ir, Chopper, lo prometo.

-¿Lo plometes?

-Sí, y no llores más, Chopper. Los valientes piratas como tú no lloran.

Al momento, y tal como Robin se esperaba, el pequeño dejó de llorar y empezó a hacer su típico bailecito avergonzado, farfullando cosas sobre que eso no lo hacía feliz, en dirección al interior del barco. Robin rió suavemente ante la actitud de su pequeño nakama. Realmente, se arrepentía de no haber hecho aquello antes.

-Eso ha sido SÚPER, Nico Robin.

Robin se volvió hacia el carpintero del barco, que estaba sentado junto a Luffy en la parte de arriba de la cocina. El Mugiwara soltó su habitual shishishi.

-Sí, están todos muy contentos. Ya solo te quedan Usuff y Zoro. Creo que Usopp está en su taller, y Zoro entrenando.- completó el capitán antes de que ella pudiera preguntar. Robin lo miró sorprendida un momento y luego sonrió. Luffy podía ser lento en ocasiones, que se lo dijeran si no a la pobre Nami, pero no era tonto. Solo captaba las cosas a su ritmo.

-Arigatou, **Franky, Luffy.**

-Shishishi. ¿A qué es mejor así?

Antes de que Robin pudiera responder, una explosión hizo temblar todo el Sunny. Franky maldijo y Luffy giró la cabeza en todas direcciones, buscando a quién fuera lo suficiente suicida para atacarles. En el interior de la cocina, por otro lado, Sanji hacía equilibrios con un solo pie, porque el resto de sus extremidades estaban ocupadas tratando de salvar su mejor vajilla del desastre.

-¿Qué mierda…?

-Culpa mía…- la vocecita ahogada no pertenecía a otro que al tirador del barco que… bueno… de repente, tenía un gran parecido con Aokiji. Como que la explosión había hecho que pasara de tono de café descafeinado a café solo… solo porque no le quedaban ni las cejas.

Las carcajadas de Franky y Luffy debieron oírse desde la isla Gyojin. Chopper, que había salido corriendo preocupado de la enfermería, se tapaba el hocico con ambas pezuñas, luchando por recuperar la seriedad que se esperaba del médico de a bordo. Robin se mordió el labio inferior, luchando por contenerse para que el pobre Usopp no se sintiera peor.

-¡Silencio, imbéciles!,- la voz de Nami desde el cuarto de derrota los puso a todos firmes. Luffy se metió el puño en la boca, ahogando la risa,- ¡Usopp, cien mil berries por haberme interrumpido!

La cara del artillero era un poema. Se dejó caer en la cubierta, rezongando con rabia sobre los ocho mil hombres que mandaría tras Nami para vengarse por ello. Esta vez Robin no pudo contener la risa. Su fufufu resonó por todo el barco, más fuerte y sincero que nunca. Sin dejar de reírse, se agachó junto a su mentiroso nakama y le apartó el hollín de la cara con ayuda de una toalla, oportunamente traída por sus manos fleur.

-¿Estás bien, **Usopp**?,- le preguntó, entre risas. Desde que era una mugiwara, reírse era mucho más fácil, sobre todo si el tirador estaba de por medio. Y recordar cómo había aparecido en el Umi Resha para rescatarla, a pesar de que había dejado la banda, le llenaba el corazón de calidez. Aunque en ese instante quisiera tirarse al suelo y retorcerse de la risa como hacía Luffy.

-Sí, es que me equivoqué con la mezcla de pólvora y… -, el joven se paró a media frase y clavó sus ojos en el rostro risueño de Robin,- ¡Pero no tienes que preocuparte! ¡Yo, el valiente pirata Usopp, orgullo del mar del este, comandante de ocho mil, que digo de ocho mil, de dieciséis mil hombres nunca se dejará vencer por un mala mezcla de pólvora, pólvora defectuosa que han puesto ahí mis malvados enemigos para destruirme!

Chopper dejó de reírse y se acercó, emocionado, a oír la historia del más valiente guerrero de los mares, mientras Robin era incapaz de dejar de sonreir. El tirador contaba sus historias cerca de ella a menudo, pero nunca _expresamente_ para ella. Como si no estuviera seguro de que Robin quisiera escuchar algo de él.

Pero en aquel instante le dirigía una radiante sonrisa.

Era ya pasado el mediodía cuando Robin recordó que aún le quedaba un nakama con el que hablar. No porque este fuera menos importante para los demás, ni mucho menos, sino porque no se habían cruzado en todo el día, al menos desde el agitado… quiero decir rutinario, desayuno. El segundo de a bordo ni siquiera había bajado a almorzar, lo cual era desde luego, extraño. O no tanto, si tenemos en cuenta que su horario de siestas y entrenamientos suele interferir en los de las comidas, para desespero de Sanji, que odia ver su comida desperdiciada, y alegría de Luffy, que nunca ha desperdiciado una comida.

Pues eso, que le faltaba Zoro.

Y ya era hora de que el más desconfiado y arisco de todos sus nakama, el que siempre había dejado claro lo poco o nada que se fiaba de ella, y que aún así, había hecho todo lo posible por salvarla cuando ella, al final había demostrado, de hecho, que no era de fiar, supiera que ella si estaba dispuesta a confiar en él.

Allá vamos. Que Oda nos proteja.

La primera oportunidad de la arqueóloga para llevar a cabo su tarea no tardó en presentarse. A la hora de la merienda, Sanji, como siempre, sirvió primero a las chicas, ante la indignación de Luffy y compañía. Solo que, en esta ocasión, se negó a servir a nadie más, a menos que alguien bajara al espadachín del puesto de vigía.

-El muy baka no ha comido en todo el día,- aclaró a sus muy sorprendidos nakama, que miraban lo miraban como si le hubieran salido cuernos,- no es que me importe, pero mientras yo no esté aquí no se desperdicia la comida…

-¡Pues me como yo su parte!

-… ni tampoco se queda la gente sin comer,- concluyó, rematando con una patada que mandó a Luffy de cabeza contra el mástil.- ¡Nami-swan! ¿Está todo a tu gusto, mi bella flor?

Nami se limitó a asentir sin mirar al cocinero, con la vista fija en Luffy, que tras despegar su cara del mástil se había parado ante ella, soltando babas que llegaban hasta la cubierta. Con la vista fija en la copa de helado, Luffy ni pestañeaba… porque era seguro que miraba la copa de helado y no el espectacularmente pequeño biquini que la navegante había elegido expresamente, ¿verdad? Nop. Nami sabía que la única manera de que su capitán la mirara así era que estuviera cubierta de niku… y lo peor no era que el capitán solo prestaría atención a la carne, sino que a ella empezara a parecerle una buena idea…

-¡Marimo! ¡Trae aquí tu trasero de alga! ¡Yo no subo a buscarte!

Nami se sobresaltó, sacada de sus extrañas fantasías con Luffy y salsa barbacoa. Robin, por su parte, sonrió, agradecida. Sanji siempre tan oportuno.

-Ya voy yo, Sanji.

-¡Pero Robin-chwan! ¡No tienes que tomarte molestias por ese…!

-No me importa, de verdad.

Robin le dirigió al cocinero una suave sonrisa que consiguió aplacarlo y llevarlo de paso a su mundo feliz, donde las mujeres del barco lo amaban e idolatraban. La arqueóloga respiró hondo y se dirigió con paso seguro a la torre de vigía-gimnasio-zona de siesta de su esquivo nakama.

El último paso para sentirse en casa.

Decir que a Robin le sorprendió encontrar a Zoro entrenando sería absurdo. Decir que verlo allí, levantando una pesa del tamaño de Franky, sin camisa, y con los ojos entrecerrados en un intimidante gesto de concentración, con el sudor corriendo por su espalda, cuya musculatura parecía tallada en mármol, emitiendo leves y guturales gemidos por las horas de esfuerzo inhumano a las que sometía a su cuerpo, hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco y se colocara en algún sitio cercano a su garganta, sería más exacto. Pero no tenemos que ser tan puntillosos.

-¿Querías algo, onna?

Robin tragó saliva, manteniendo la máscara impasible que normalmente la acompañaba. Su reacción ante Zoro era normal, propia de cualquier mujer con ojos en la cara, habría que añadir, y más debido a los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas. Aún lo tenía todo muy a flor de piel, y era _eso_ y no otra cosa la que la hacía reaccionar así. Por fin era una mujer libre y estaba ansiosa por poder experimentar… pero no tenía que ver _específicamente_ con el espadachín. Eran nakama. Zoro era su tomodachi, aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho. Eran aliados y compañeros de viaje, y nada más. No más importante, ni menos, que ningún otro.

-Es la hora de la merienda.

-¿Y?,- el tono cortante la hizo sonreír aún más y consiguió relajarla completamente. Ese era Zoro, solo Zoro. Ni atracción ni sobresaltos. Solo encantadora mala leche.- ¿Ese ero-kuku te mandó a ti a buscarme?

-Me ofrecí voluntaria, Zo…-, y en ese momento, pasó. Más tarde, Robin no sabría explicarlo, pero su lengua se… _enredó_. Y ese sonido... ¿eso fue un tirón? ¿Qué demonios…?

La usuaria de la hana hana no mi se tapó la boca con las manos, asustada. La lengua acababa de enredársele sobre sí misma y se había quedado paralizada. Trató de terminar la palabra, pero su boca se negó a responder. Movió la lengua de un lado a otro. Todo normal. Decidió intentarlo de nuevo.

-Yo decidí venir a buscarte.

-De acuerdo,- Zoro dejó la pesa en el suelo, con cuidado de no hacer un boquete y se volvió a mirarla,- ¿Algo más?

-En realidad nada, Zo…- ¡otra vez! Robin quería gritar de desesperación. Era una maldita broma ¿Cierto? ¿Su lengua acababa de anudarse al intentar llamar por su nombre al espadachín? ¿En serio?,- nada, Kenshi-san,- concluyó, dándolo por inútil por el momento.

Zoro enarcó una ceja, extrañado, pero no hizo comentarios mientras salía de la torre de vigilancia para bajar a cubierta, donde Nami golpeaba a un casi inconsciente Luffy por haberle tirado el helado por encima.

Robin se dejó caer en el sofá que rodeaba el gimnasio, aún sin entender que había pasado. ¿Habían sido los nervios o algo así? ¿Nerviosa, Robin? Primero, habría que comprobar si eso era realmente posible. No era que nunca se sintiera turbada o emocionada, pero eso nunca había interferido en sus acciones o su actitud ante la gente. ¿Sería algo más? Como prueba, hizo surgir una boca fleur en la pared, con su correspondiente lengua, e intentó que dijera el nombre de Zoro

La primera sílaba sonó durante un segundo… antes de que la lengua fleur se contrajera, tuviera un tirón, se enredara y se paralizara.

¡¿Qué se suponía que estaba pasando?!

Y así, llegamos al punto en el que empezó esta historia. Con Robin frustrada, de los nervios y a punto de empezar a golpearse la cabeza contra el mástil del Sunny, o contra su última enciclopedia de historia medieval, lo que la pillara más a mano.

Llevaba horas intentándolo. De todas las formas que se le habían ocurrido. Con bocas fleur y con la suya propia. Había probado a silabear, y a canturrearlo. Nada. A decirlo muy rápido y también alargando las sílabas. Nada. Susurrando y hablando muy alto. Nada. Incluso lo había escrito en un papel e intentado leerlo en lugar de simplemente decirlo.

N-A-D-A.

Que no podía. Y estaba al borde del colapso. Aquello se pasaba de ridículo, y a Nico Robin no le gustaba hacer el ridículo. Y cantaba un poco el que empezara frases dirigidas a Zoro tratando de decir su nombre, se le enredara la lengua y acabara con un kenshi-san.

Por suerte, la única lo bastante perspicaz para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría era Nami, y había decidido mantenerse convenientemente alejada mientras a Robin le durara, digamos, el mal humor, dicho suavemente. Porque la arqueóloga parecía más dispuesta a matar a alguien que en sus tiempos de Miss All Sunday.

-Robin…

La vocecita de Chopper la llevó de vuelta a la realidad. Estaba sentada en la biblioteca del Sunny, frente a un folio en el que había escrito una y otra vez las palabras Roronoa Zoro, solo para confirmar lo que ya sabía. Que estaba jodi… que el problema era decir las palabras en voz alta. El problema era suyo, no del puñetero…

-¡Robin!

Aquello sí que la hizo saltar. Se quedó mirando al pequeño médico, que se había acercado con expresión preocupada. Se subió de un salto a la silla junto a la de ella y apoyó una de sus patitas contra su frente.

-¿Te sientes mal, Robin? Estás rara. Puedo revisarte en la enfermería, si quieres.

-No te preocupes, Chopper. Estoy bien-, aseguró, palmeando la cabeza del renito,- ¿para qué me querías?

-Luffy ha decidido que la cena de hoy es al aire libre, en la cubierta. Dice que es un día de fiesta o algo. Y si no nos damos prisa se lo va a comer todo.

Robin se rió y siguió a su pequeño nakama hasta la cubierta, donde Franky había colocado un par de mesas que Sanji se encargaba de llenar de comida. Luffy, sentado en la cabecera de una de ellas, devoraba todo lo que tenía a su alcance, que era básicamente TODO. Nami y Franky hablaban con Usopp, que trataba en vano de endilgarles una de sus historias absurdas, y Sanji esquivaba las manazas de Luffy con agilidad sin dejar de servir a los demás ni alabar a Nami. Y Zoro… Zoro se había sentado bajo el mástil, con una botella de sake en la mano ignorando a todo el mundo.

-¡Oi, Robin! ¡Ven a comer!

-¡No le grites así, baka!,- la pierna de Sanji se alzó para patear a Luffy por su supuesta falta de delicadeza con una de sus damas,- ¡Robin-chwan no tiene por qué oír tus tonterías!

-Jo, Sanji… yo solo quería que Robin probara tu comida, que te ha quedado muy buena…

Semejante comentario logró aplacar un poco al cocinero, que se fue rumbo a la cocina con corazones en los ojos, en busca de un "plato especial" que había dejado preparado para Robin.

Con una sonrisa, la arqueóloga se sentó junto a Chopper, mirando por el rabillo del ojo al espadachín de los mugiwara, aparentemente dormido. Tenía que volver a intentarlo. Se había propuesto un objetivo y pensaba cumplirlo. Estaba decidida. No era tan difícil, solo tenía que hacerlo y ya, como lo había hecho con los demás.

-¿Tú no cenas, Zo…?- Robin notó como su lengua se tensaba, se encogía… y sufría un tirón. ¡Pero bueno! ¿Desde cuándo las lenguas tenían tirones, vamos a ver? Robin suspiró, resignada. No había remedio. De nada servía ni siquiera intentarlo.- ¿No cenas, kenshi-san?

Para sorpresa de Robin, el espadachín soltó un profundo suspiro, antes de poner los ojos en blanco, como si aquello fuera lo más ridículo que había oído nunca. Pero lo que dejó sin palabras a Robin fue que se levantara y tirara de ella para que se pusiera de pie ante él, bajo la atenta mirada de sus nakama.

-Kenshi-san, ¿qué…?

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, los labios de Zoro estaban sobre los de ella, y se había olvidado de lo que iba a decir en primer lugar. Zoro besaba igual que luchaba. Posesivo, decidido y dominante, acariciaba los labios de la arqueóloga como si no hubiera un mañana. Robin se presionó contra él, echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello, ajena a todo lo que no fuera esa boca que ahora se fundía con la suya, aunque a lo lejos le pareció escuchar un "Súper", la risita de Luffy y algo que sonaba como la cabeza de Sanji chocando contra el suelo…

El espadachín presionó con la lengua, pidiendo permiso para invadir la boca de la arqueóloga. En menos de un segundo, el relativamente contenido beso se convirtió en una locura que implicaba labios, dientes y lengua, y que provocaba que Robin se estremeciera hasta lo más profundo de su ser. La lengua de Zoro encontró la suya, enredándose con ella y tirando, lamiendo y dominándola en su propio terreno. La mujer sintió como la lengua de él se deslizaba sobre la suya y la obligaba a flexionarse, antes de que el peliverde se separara tan bruscamente que la dejó sin aire.

-**Zoro**…

Aún entre los brazos del espadachín, Robin boqueó, sorprendida. Poco a poco, el espadachín la soltó, antes de dar media vuelta para volver a la torre de vigía, ignorando a sus demás nakama, incluidos los intentos de Chopper por reanimar a un comatoso Sanji.

-Zoro… cómo…

-Oroka onna,- y las palabras de sonaron altas y claras antes de que Zoro desapareciera por la trampilla,- para llevar a cabo un ejercicio que ni siquiera has intentado antes debes hacer primero un calentamiento… para _cualquier_ ejercicio.

Viendo como el cuerpo de Zoro desaparecía en el interior del puesto de vigía, Robin no pudo menos que sonreír. La boca le sabía a sake y acero. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Ella debería haberlo pensado. Por supuesto, su lengua era un músculo que llevaba tiempo en desuso. Y ahora se daba cuenta de que tenía un problema que solo Zoro, como experto en ejercicio que era, podía resolverle.

Tenía muchos músculos desentrenados… y él tendría que ayudarla a calentarlos… todos.


End file.
